


Halfway to Nowhere: A Remorse of an Adventurer Story

by DaringDanger



Series: The Huld Codices [5]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDanger/pseuds/DaringDanger
Summary: Years have passed since the events of Remorse of an Adventurer. Frida, now an adult, is setting off on a road trip to clear her head. However, ahead of her lies an adventure she never expected.
Series: The Huld Codices [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453858
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Adventure

(cover by dishwashersafemusic on Tumblr)

Halfway To Nowhere

A Remorse Of An Adventurer Story

By: Daring D.D. Danger

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

The day had finally arrived. I was ready to leave home, leave all the trauma and misery behind… at least for a while. I looked in my bathroom mirror. Some time had passed, but I was still ‘New Frida’. It was hard to believe Woodman had first called me that over a decade ago.

My parents had already left for work. They’d said their goodbyes, but it was hard to believe they’d miss the day I left Trolberg. At least I still had Hilda and Dana to say goodbye to today.

Hilda had looked the same since she was 16, despite her being only 4’10”. She’d always been someone I’d looked up to. Hilda’s mother passed away soon after I met her, and although it took a long time, she came out of it a stronger person.

“Hey, Frida!” Dana waved as I approached the table. She’d really come into her female voice recently, her authentic self as a whole really. I sat down with them.

“Are you sure about this, Frida?” Hilda asked.

“It’s just an adventure, Hilda.”

“I don’t think riding a motorcycle cross country with only some money and the clothes on your back is different than anything we ever did.” Hilda laughed and Dana smiled at me.

“At least bring your phone, Frida.” Dana said.

“The point is to be off the grid, Dana. I’ve just seen too much I can’t unsee in this town. I need to take my own adventure.”

“You know, I get it, Frida. It’s about finding a brief escape from everything.” Dana said.

“It still scares me, Frida.” Hilda said.

“I’ll call when I find payphones, okay?” I smiled at her. I talked with my childhood friends for a few hours; it was the last time I’d see them for a while.

As the evening approached I’d worked through my list of goodbyes: the Great Raven, the Woodman, Alfur. I was left with one final stop, the Marra hotel. After that ordeal with the Twintail Marra, the Marras of Trolberg became much more of a community, now living together. Although I’d turned down multiple requests to become a Marra from Kelly, she considered Hilda, Dana, and myself allies, due to us helping them when we were kids.

The Marra girl stood outside the abandoned hotel.

“Frida. Not sure why you’d come talk to me.” Kelly said.

“I figured you deserved a goodbye, we’ve helped each other a lot over the years.”

“That’s fair. You’re cool, for a human, anyway. Why leave Trolberg? It’s nice here.”

“All my nightmares are of this place, of things I’ve seen. I feel like I never left that Alp dream world.”

“That thing made us look like saints. Marras don’t kill people.”

“Still don’t know if that makes us friends, Kelly.”

“Maybe Kismesis then?” I looked at her. “It’s kismet and nemesis combined.”

“That will never catch on.” Both girls laughed.

The time had come to leave. I mounted my motorcycle, tightened my large backpack and made sure my guitar was strapped down. I pulled my helmet and waved to Kelly, and pulled onto the road. Trolberg blew by me, the school, the library, the bell tower. As I passed Dana and Hilda’s apartment, they were in the window waving. Soon the south gate stood in front of me. It opened slowly into the wilderness and I turned my headlight on. Trolberg entered my mirrors and I was left alone with only my thoughts.

As ten in the evening approached, I decided to make my first stop to use the bathroom, catch my breath and take in the scenery. I opened my backpack and jumped backwards in shock.

“Hey, Frida. How’s the trip going?” The Woodman’s head popped out of my backpack.

“I should’ve known this was too heavy.” I said. “You need to go home.”

“Too far now.Besides, you talked me into this 'seeing the world' thing.”

“No, seriously, this trip is supposed to be just me.”

“Okay. But, I don’t need food, and I’m quiet.” The Woodman pulled out several books and his instrument.

“How much did you put in my bag?!”

“Doesn’t matter. This will be fun.” I groaned at the Woodman.

“Hey, so this might be the best time to say hi….” A new voice said.

“Alfur!?” I screamed. The elf was poking out of my bag,

“Hi! After talking to you, I decided I wanted to see the world like no other elf ever has, so I stowed away.”

“You know what? Fine, but you two better not get annoying!” I yelled.

To Be Continued


	2. A New Day

Halfway To Nowhere

A Remorse Of An Adventurer Story

By: Daring D.D. Danger

Chapter 2: A New Day

**South of Strendene, Norway:**

“You guys need to get moving!” Frida had already packed her gear up.

“I’m tired... you know, we could’ve stayed at the campground in Strendene, but no, you wanted to camp in the woods.” The Woodman said.

“I came on this trip with enough money for Frida only. Are you Frida?” Frida asked. “Come on. If you hurry, we'll make a nice long stop in Namsskogan.”

“I concur with Woodman. We’re out here to see the sights, Frida.” Alfur says. She takes a step back, realizing Alfur is correct.

“Frida, your backpack is cramped. Do you need this toilet paper?” The Woodman asks.

“Yes, Woodman! Let me have that one creature comfort, please," Frida says, exasperated. She takes a look around. The three had stopped south of the last town, and camped in the woods. A flock of Woffs flew overhead, heading north as summer approached.

**Majavatn, Norway:**

“Okay, you two! We’re here to get gas and no sightseeing!”

The Woodman ignored Frida and walked off. They had a view over a lake, one much larger than the one near Trolberg. Majavatn was also surrounded by a wall, much like Trolberg- there must be Trolls in the area.

“Ma’am!” Suddenly, a teenager ran up to Frida. She was fair skinned, blonde, and had an accent she couldn’t place, but what was most notable; she was filthy. “Please, help me! I’m being chased!”

“Let’s go into the gas station and call the police!” She grabbed the teen, but was surprised when the girl didn’t follow.

“No, no police.” She said. Frida was confused.

“Then what do you want?” Frida asked.

“A ride out of town," she answers.

“That just sounds suspicious.” Frida was dubious.

“Fine, I’ll find someone else.” The girl left. Frida couldn’t quite figure out what had just happened. Now that she had a few moments to herself, she decided to call Dana and Hilda.

“Hello, Dana speaking.” Her voice came over the payphone.

“Hey, Dav-Dana… sorry.” Frida said awkwardly.

“It’s okay. It’s nice to hear from you, Frida. You missed Hilda, unfortunately.” Dana says.

“Another adventure?” Frida jests.

“If you count walking Twig as an adventure,” Dana responds sarcastically.

“I don’t know- some people have been a bit nervous of Twig since he hit adulthood.” Frida thought of the animal, now with a complete set of sharp horns.

“Well, I have some news: apparently there’s gonna be a new flavor of Jorts!” Dana says excitedly.

“You are too excited about Jorts. Seriously, girl.” Frida laughs.

“Hey, my past 24 hours have been nothing but getting hyped over salt and vinegar Jorts. Don’t judge me,” Dana laughs back.

“Well, I just had a bizarre experience.”

“Was it Alfur? He made us promise not to tell you his plan.”

“No, I found Alfur when I found the Woodman.” Frida groaned.

“Ouch! The Woodman, too?” Dana said.

“Unfortunately. But anyway, a girl just tried to hitch a ride with me. It was weird, though. Maybe she’s running away from home.” Frida said.

“Talking to Hilda and Dana? Tell them I said hi.” The Woodman had returned to Frida.

“Hi, Woodman.” Dana said unenthusiastically.

“I’m about to run out of time, Dana. Have a nice day.”

“Same to you.” The pair hung up the phones.

“Okay, Woodman, let’s go.” Frida and the Woodman hopped on the bike, “Where’s Alfur?” As Frida asked, the elf poked his head out of the Woodman’s eye. “Does that hurt, Woodman?”

“Only my pride," he replied.

**Near the border of Trondelag and Nordland, Norway:**

“Frida, look at that!” Alfur pointed ahead. There was a girl standing on the side of the road.

“Is that the same girl from earlier?” Frida said out loud as she pulled over.

“Oh. Not you again, lady.” The girl muttered.

“Frida," Frida replied angrily.

“Well, _Frida_ , would you please give me a ride to Namsskogan?” She asked.

“Are you running away from home?” Frida asks.

“I’m being chased. I told you.” She said.

“And why can’t we just call the police?” Frida asked.

“They won’t be able to help. C’mon, it’s like a twenty minute drive.” She begged.

“What’s even in Namsskogan for you?” Frida was dubious of the girl.

“Honestly I’m just trying to cover as much distance as possible, and I suspect you won’t take me past Namsskogan.” The girl sounded a bit sarcastic. Suddenly, a car screeched to a stop behind them. Several men stepped out, along with a woman in a white suit.

“Oh, shit! Not her!” The young girl dove for cover against Frida’s motorcycle.

“Hello, ma’am," the woman said.

“Who are you?” Frida asked.

“My name is Alicia.” Alicia brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I’m with the police, and we’re looking for a girl, looks a bit like the one you were just talking to.”

“They’re not cops!” The girl whispers to Frida. Frida looked down at her- she was more than scared.

“What do you want her for?” Frida asks.

“To take her home, of course.” Alicia says.

“Where is home?” Frida asks.

“Oslo,” Alicia answers.

“That doesn’t even make sense! I’m heading for Oslo!” The girl whispers again.

“I know,” Frida whispers back. “Can I see your badge?”

“Sure.” Alicia snaps her fingers and the two men with her pull out guns, pointing them at Frida. “Give me the girl!” She screams.

“Everyone, I’m about to do something dumb. Get on the bike, girl,” Frida says. “No!” She yells back to Alicia, jumping on the motorcycle with the girl in tow and taking off. A shower of bullets followed, but by sheer luck none made contact with the bike and it’s passengers.

“Alfur, the map! We need to lose these guys!” Frida yelled as the woods zoomed by. The elf put his reading glasses on and dove into Frida’s bag.

“Who’s Alfur!?” The girl screams.

“Tell you later!” Frida yells back.

“Frida! I think we’ll have to lose them in Namsskogan! there’s a small road that heads east out of town!” Alfur yelled.

“Alright everyone! Hold on tight!” Frida gunned the bike again.

“Thank you!” The girl replied. “I’m Chelsea, by the way, but call me Chel!”

To Be Continued.


	3. Newfound Freedom

Halfway To Nowhere

A Remorse Of An Adventurer Story

By: Daring D.D. Danger

Chapter 3: Newfound Freedom

**South of Brekkvasselv, Norway**

“Frida, why are we pushing the bike?” Woodman asked.

“I told you three times, we were going to get gas two villages back. But Alfur insisted we keep going." Frida said.

“I was hoping we’d end up behind them when we took that side road, but I think they guessed that. Now they are probably waiting down the road." Alfur said.

“Great.” Chelsea said.

“While we are slowed down, can I ask why those people were trying to kill us?” Frida asked the girl.

“You might not believe me." Chelsea said. “Those guys are part of a human trafficking ring.” She paused.

“I believe it.” Woodman says.

“What’s human trafficking, Frida?” Alfur asks.

“Do Elves not have trafficking? Wild. It’s basically kidnapping and selling other people.” Frida said.

“Is one of you two going to explain the little voice you call Alfur?” Chelsea asks.

“Oh, right! Alfur, do you have the paperwork?” Frida asks.

“Actually I had to pack light so, no.” Alfur says.

“Shit. He’s an elf, Chel, you have to sign a contract to be able to see him.” Frida says.

“Okay, not the craziest thing I’ve heard.” Chelsea said. “Anyway, I was taken when I was ten. That was six years ago.”

“Oh my god.” Frida interrupted. “I’m sorry.”

“'You’re sorry doesn’t fix it.” Chelsea said. “I escaped recently, while I was being put back on the market, and I grabbed something on the way out.” Chelsea flashed a square yellow object in her pocket.

“A floppy disk?” Frida asked. “Are you sure it’s not broken from all of this?”

“I’ve tried to protect it. It has the names of a bunch of people involved with the ring.”

“Holy shit, no wonder they want you dead.” Frida said.

“We could just ditch her now." Woodman says.

“Shut up, Woodman.” Frida said angrily. “Why not just give the disk to the police?”

“So, the reason I was placed on sale again was that I escaped from my previous captor. I went to the cops and they just gave me back to the ring.” Chelsea said.

“Oh, great. Crooked cops.” Woodman said. “We can turn around still. If we run into crooked cops and go against them, it’s over for us.” Everyone was silent.

“I’ll do whatever you do, Frida.” Alfur said. All eyes fell on Frida.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Frida said confidently. Now all eyes were on Woodman.

“We’re going to die.” he said.

Meanwhile….

**Trones, Norway**

“Alicia, what if they just turned around? They should’ve been here." Boden said.

“Boden, there’s nowhere for them to go. Up North, I have people all over the place, and the girl knows that.” Alicia marveled at the village around her. “They have to come through Trones to go South, and it’d be a problem if they got to a big city like Oslo. The girl knows she can’t trust the police, so I would bet Oslo is their plan. Instead, we shoot them here, break the disk, and cover it up.”

“How do we guarantee they pass us?” Arren asked.

“I called in a favor.” Alicia grins.

Later...

**North of Trones, Norway**

Crash!

“Woodman why did you pull us into the woods?!” Frida yelled. Suddenly a police car drove by.

“That.” He said.

“Wouldn’t you think a cop would help? We’re out of gas!” Frida said.

“No, we can’t trust the police, remember?” Chel said. Frida pinched her forehead. Frida returned to the road with Chel, only to see the police officer had stopped ahead of them.

“Woodman, run.” Frida whisper-yelled. The Woodman took off into the woods.

“Well, ladies! We’ve been trying to find you all day!” The officer tipped his hat before grabbing Chel and pointing a gun at Frida. Frida held her hands up as Chel was handcuffed. The officer then grabbed Frida, slamming her on his car and handcuffing her as well. The girls couldn’t make a sound, as anytime they moved, the officer shot them a menacing look. Eventually, they arrived- not in Trones, but outside of it, next to Alicia’s now familiar car. Alicia was leaning against her car, grinning with a cigarette in her mouth.

“You made this incredibly easy. Why would you even go against us?” Alicia spoke at Frida as she was dropped in front of the police car. “Your help is appreciated, officer.” Alicia smiled at the man before he drove off, leaving the girls with Alicia and her goons.

“What’s your name?” Alicia asked.

“Why should I tell you?” Frida said angrily.

“It’s fine, I already know it, _Frida._ ” She flicked the remnants of her cigarette at Frida. “I can find out just about anything.” Alicia pointed at the girls and her goons began searching them for the floppy disk, but they both came up empty.

“Where is it!?” Alicia had lifted Chel by her shirt.

“I told the Woodman to take it and run.” Chel smiles and spat in Alicia’s face, prompting the woman to throw the girl on the ground.

“Find that motorcycle! And find that Woodman!” Alicia got back into her car and drove off. Her goons split off on foot.

“They must really want that disk. They didn’t even kill us.” Chel looked at Frida as they sat handcuffed on the ground.

“We’re not exactly safe either. Who’s going to help us out of the handcuffs?” Frida asked. The girls fought to stand up and began walking.

“Do you think they will catch that Woodman thing?” Chel said.

“With Alfur still with him, I trust they will be fine." Frida said.

**Near Trones, Norway**

“Ow!” The Woodman said, followed by some rattling sounds.

“What was that?” Alfur asked. The Woodman shook his head, allowing a bullet to fall out of it. “Did you just get shot!?” Alfur screamed.

“Bullets can’t kill me.” Woodman said calmly as Alicia’s car roared around a corner behind them.

“Well, they can hurt me and the motorcycle. We need a plan!” Alfur was flapping his arms at the Woodman.

“This is the plan- we put gas in the bike, and find the girls if they aren’t dead.” Woodman revved the bike up to full speed. The woods of Norway passed by almost as fast as the hail of bullets.

**Trones, Norway**

Frida noticed the noise just before Chel. All the people of Trones, who’d been ogling the handcuffed girls, turned to the sound of vehicles driving fast, and guns firing. The first vehicle to come into view was Alicia’s car, which slid to a stop shortly after cresting a hill.

“Where are you, Woodman!?” She stepped out of her car, waving a gun around, just as the motorcycle came out of the woods and into the air, bouncing off of Alicia’s car, knocking her to the ground.

The Woodman careened down the hill and slid to a stop as Frida and Chel waved them down.

“Frida, I got gas for the bike.” Woodman said.

“Alfur, handcuffs!” Frida showed the elf her arms, and he hopped into the lock, releasing them, and shortly after, Chel’s. The four mounted their motorcycle and sped out of Trones, not looking back.

Later…

**North of Harran, Norway**

“I think we’re clear!” Chel said, looking backwards. Frida slowed the motorcycle down.

“Holy crap. Woodman, when did you learn to ride a motorcycle?” Frida asked.

“Today.” he replied. Alfur suddenly emerged from the bag with the map of Norway.

“It might be tiring, but I think our best bet is to power through four hours to Trondheim.” he said. Chel was watching the woods go by when she suddenly spoke.

“Thank you, Frida.”

“For what, exactly?” Frida asked.

“This is the closest I’ve been to freedom since I was abducted. I don’t think many people would’ve gone to these lengths to help me, either. I think you are a hero.” Frida smiled at Chel’s words, and put her head down for the four hour drive.

To Be Continued


	4. New Problems

Halfway To Nowhere

A Remorse Of An Adventurer Story

By: Daring D.D. Danger

Chapter 4: New Problems

**Trondheim, Norway**

“Frida, turn onto the 706, we’ll be safer surrounded by people.” Alfur said. I took my next turn.

“This place is beautiful!” Chel said, looking out towards the water.

“We’re not here to sight-see. Everyone, stay in pairs and take no more than an hour to eat, and do whatever you need to get done. I’m going to call Hilda and Dana.”

“I’ll come with you, Frida.” Alfur said.

“I’ll go with the girl, I guess.” Woodman added. We rode into town and parked the bike. Alfur and I walked to the first payphone we could find, dropped in our coins, and waited.

“This is Dana.” Dana answered.

“Hey girl, it’s Frida-”

“And Alfur!” Alfur jumped up to the receiver.

“It’s been a few days, are you guys alright?” Dana asked.

“Yeah, we hit a bit of a snag a few towns back.” I said.

“Woodman can ride a motorcycle though.” Alfur added.

“When did he learn to do that?” Dana asked.

“He’s just a natural apparently.” I joked. “How are you and Hilda?”

“Well, you just missed Hilda. I’m okay, except Dad keeps trying to convince me to ‘stop being trans’... again.”

“Don’t fret too much. You’re still the goofy kid I grew up with that always had a bug on them.” I noted.

“The bugs certainly can’t tell the difference.” Dana joked.

“Also, you still pretty much only wear orange." I added.

“I happen to like orange.” Dana said. “What was the snag you guys hit?” Suddenly Alfur began pulling my hair, and pointed at the TVs in an electronic store. On them were stencil drawings of myself, Chel, and the Woodman.

“Frida?” Dana checked to see if I was still on the line.

“I think you’ll find out soon, Dana, I have to go.” I hung up quickly.

“Okay…? Bye, I guess.” Dana said as the receiver clicked and I went to look at the TVs. They’d issued an Amber Alert on Chel. How? How on Earth could Alicia do that?

“Frida, we need to think about getting off the streets.” Alfur said.

“Word doesn’t spread that fast Alfur, it might be better to change how me and Chel look now, before people are looking.” I said. I ducked around a corner, pulling Alfur out of my hair, and pulling my knife out of my pocket.

“Frida, what are you doing?” Alfur asked.

“You know, I haven’t styled my hair differently since high school.” I remarked at him as I began sawing at my hair. I threw the severed clump of hair into a pile of trash. “We need to find Chel.”

**Meanwhile**

“What’re you staring at?” Woodman asked Chel, who was staring into a window.

“Just the clothes, I guess.” Chel said longingly. “I’ve been pretty much wearing the same clothes since I escaped.”

“Let’s get you new ones then.” Woodman said.

“We don’t have money for that.” Chel mumbled. Woodman then dragged her into the store and handed her fifty dollars.

“Where did you get this?” Chel asked.

“Elf poker.” Woodman said.

“Why haven’t you told us you have money?” Chel asked, slightly agitated.

“Frida would make me spend it.” Woodman said.

“Well, yes, that would help us, you know.” Chel said, now fully agitated.

“Frida doesn’t need it.”

“Why give it to me then?” Chel asked.

“Because this is your first taste of freedom in a long time.” Woodman said as he disappeared into the store. Chel entered the young girls section. She walked up to the mirror and sized herself up, she’d actually not seen what she looked like in a while. Her hair was full of nests and now about mid-back length. Her jeans had fared well, but her top and shoes were in need of replacement, so she departed and returned with a few tops. She laid them over herself as she looked in the mirror, and she eventually settled on a yellow long sleeved top.

Chel soon found herself surrounded by shelves of shoes. She sat down and realized she actually didn’t know her shoe size. She took her left shoe off, only to find the tags worn away by her journey. She pulled the metal sizing scale out and measured her foot. With the information she had at hand, she picked a simple pair of white tennis shoes.

Deciding she was done, she proceeded to the checkout where Woodman was talking to the clerk. As she approached a green scarf caught her eye, and she decided to grab it.

“Done?” Woodman asked as she approached. She placed her three objects in front of the clerk. He scanned the items as he sized up Chel.

“Is she yours?” He asked the Woodman.

“I don’t know whose she is.” Woodman said. The cashier quietly finished ringing up the objects and giving Chel her change. The pair walked outside and Chel immediately threw her current shoes in a garbage bin and replaced them with the new ones. Then she did the same with her shirt, and threw the scarf around her neck.

“I like the yellow on you by the way. Not sure I like the scarf though.” Woodman said.

“Of course you wouldn’t, you don’t have a neck.” Chel replied with full sarcasm.

**Meanwhile**

“Maybe they’re in the shopping district!” Alfur yelled in my ear as I rounded a corner. I caught a glimpse of Woodman and pulled up to him and Chel.

“Nice haircut.” Chel jabbed.

“Nice shirt, where’d you get it?” I replied back.

“From a very nice gentleman.” Chel replied. I didn’t really have time to unpack that and gestured both of them onto the bike.

“We need to go, Alicia somehow put an APB out on us.” I said urgently.

“Alright, Frida! I have the map!” Alfur yelled from inside Frida’s backpack.

“We’re going to Oslo.” I said.

“Isn’t that going to be a little obvious?” Chel asked.

“We’re not going there to get you help anymore.” I said.

“That’s six and a half hours, Frida! Are you sure?” Alfur asked.

“Yes, I’m sure, Alfur!” I replied.

“So why are we going?” Chel asked.

“We’re leaving Norway.” I said as the bike accelerated onto the E6.

To Be Continued


	5. New Places

Halfway To Nowhere

A Remorse Of An Adventurer Story

By: Daring D.D. Danger

Chapter 5: New Places

**Near Oslo, Norway**

“Wow that is a big IKEA.” Alfur mumbled.

“Alfur! Focus on the map,” I said, speeding past a furniture store on our right.

“We’re essentially in Oslo now Frida.” He was right. The area had gotten a lot more populated and urban quickly, contrasting the snow covered woods we had mostly been in. 

“Frida.” Chel said. I looked to her and noted that she was subtly gesturing at a familiar black car.

“They’re waiting for us to run out of gas.” Woodman said.

“They don’t know we’re getting on a plane.” I said back.

“I just hope that Elf mail beat us here.” Alfur said quietly, like he didn’t want to jinx it, then took his hat off and put it back on.

“I hope Woodman’s ‘contact’ is actually real.” Chel said snarkily.

“He will be. He owes me a favor. And he’s a pilot.”

“Why do you know a pilot in Oslo, Woodman?” Alfur asked.

“Why don’t you?” He returned.

**Meanwhile**

Arren cocked his gun.

“Why can’t we go after them now Boden?”

“Alicia said to wait for them to run out of gas, so we make less of a scene.” Boden explained.

“Let’s just get it over with.” Arren begged. “We’ve been chasing them for hours.”

“Maybe they won’t risk a gunfight in Oslo, and surrender.”

“So, you don’t want to wait anymore either?” Arren getting jittery, eyes darting around and constantly keeping his hands occupied loading and unloading his gun.

“Heh, I guess not. Let’s go.” Boden said, rolling down his car window. He increased the cars speed to close the gap on the motorcycle.

“Frida!” Woodman gestured to the car closing.

“Guess they couldn’t wait.” Frida revved the motorcycle up and began accelerating.

“Frida, take a right in a kilometer, hopefully they won’t shoot in a crowded area.” Alfur yelled over the sound.

As the motorcycle roared past cars and buildings the sound of the black car only grew closer until it was right next to them. One of the henchmen leaned out of the window and locked eyes with Frida.

“Come on Frida, just give us the girl and this can be all over.” He said with a smile.

“Frida they would never just let us go!” Chel yelled.

“No.” I said as seriously as I could.

“Okay then.” The man produced a pistol, but before he could take a shot, Chel hit him with a roll of toilet paper from my bag and I slammed the brakes while he was distracted. The car maneuvered in front of us and hit its brakes. The motorcycle screeched as I tried to turn, the tail bouncing off a taillight, shattering it, as I righted the bike. We shot out ahead as a few bullets whizzed past, one hitting the road in front of us and spraying asphalt into the air.

As the car began gaining once again we shot down an exit ramp and into the city. The sound of the tires screeching filled my ears as we rode, with the side rail inches from our legs to our left.

“Nice job! They missed the turn!” Alfur yelled into my ear.

“They’ll catch back up before we know it.” I ran a red light to many dissatisfied honks.

“It’s like they didn’t notice the gunshots.” Chel noted.

“No one cares what happens as long as it doesn’t affect them.” Woodman said.

“Don’t bullets affect them?”

“No if they are far enough away.” Suddenly the SUV broke through traffic like a bowling ball through pins and the streets cleared with screams.

“Now that affects them.” I shot a dirty look at Woodman as I accelerated once again.

“Frida! I have a plan!” Alfur yelled. “Turn left at the light!”

The streets had cleared and the sound of sirens filled the air as I hooked the turn Alfur had demanded. There were eyes watching from the various buildings and shops we passed bakeries, salons, homes. Everyone was staring bullets, with more accuracy than the real ones being shot from the SUV, which screeched around the corner a few seconds after us, drifting to the edge of the sidewalk as it made the turn.

“Now what?!”

“Lose them!” Alfur yelled.

“Great plan.” Chel said, laced with sarcasm.

“Just go into an alley somewhere.” Alfur groaned.

“Hang on then!” I spotted an alley between a coffee shop and a bookstore and slammed the bike as hard left, tires squealing and the pedal less than an inch off away from the surface of the road. As we came out I quickly corrected to keep us from hitting the worn brick wall, and again to avoid a dumpster, before turning to look back at the other side.. I heard a screech as the SUV stopped and men got out, but didn’t stay to watch any longer.

“That good Alfur?”

A moment passed.

“Alfur?”

“Here.” Chel handed me the elf. “He fell off on the turn but I caught him.”

“Sorry Frida. That’s the closest call I’ve had since the Time Worm.”

“Please don’t talk to me about the Time Worm.”

“When did you guys mess with the timeline?” Woodman asked.

“Hilda stumbled into it of course.”

“How do you know about Time Worms anyway?” Alfur pondered.

“I have a book on it, at my house.” Woodman said, I rolled my eyes a little.

“What are you three talking about? Time Worms, timelines? Are you trying to tell me time travel is real?” Chel was dubious.

“Yes.” Woodman said, looking at his hand. “My hand got scraped up.”

“What the fuck?”

“Can we talk about this after my plan?” Alfur interjected.

“Sure, Alfur where too?” I asked.

“Airport.”

“What do you mean airport? Now?”

“What do you think I mean, Frida?”

Oslo’s Gardermoen Airport was a small building. It ran along one road, the terminal on the right, parking on the left.

“Just drop the bike somewhere Frida, we’re not coming back for it.” Alfur said. I parked the bike, probably illegally, on the pedestrian walkway. I looked at it scuffed and battered, the thing I’d bought to establish freedom from my past, only to fall into this. Then I looked Chel in the eyes, and pocketed the keys. I pulled on my backpack and we entered the terminal. Alfur ran off suddenly and there was a loud clash, probably from the bike falling apart.

“So what do we do?” Chel asked.

“Get a coffee.” I walked to the airport map, the whole building looked like a T. There was a coffee shop past the entrance a bit.

Alfur returned With two pieces of paper a few minutes after he’d left.

“I got the plane tickets.” He said.

“The what?” I asked.

“These!” He held up the tickets.

“How? We don’t have money.”

“Not true.” Alfur said.

“He beat me in elf poker the last time we slept.” Woodman moaned.

“And I sent it via that Elf mail!”

“Stop hiding money Woodman!” I groaned at him.

“Anyway we take off in twenty minutes.” Alfur noted.

“How, with only two tickets?” I asked.

“Woodman can be luggage.” Alfur suggested.

“Oh, of course, put the Woodman in the luggage.” Woodman sounded particularly sarcastic. “I’ll have you know I’m a member of Delta 360. That’s invite only.”

“We have to. Just put the backpack on him, then hold still.” Woodman T-posed as we put the backpack on.

“I think you should put your arms down.” I pressed his arms down, and then picked him up under my arm.

“You’re strong.” Chel said.

“I know.” I smiled.

We walked through security, and into the terminal. It was buzzing with people, and small shops. I handed the Woodman to the baggage lady, who gave me a weird look.

“Odd souvenir.” I smiled. She looked in the Woodman’s eyes, before shrugging and loading him onto a convener. The remaining three of us walked towards terminal D2.

“Wait, what happened to Woodman’s ‘contact’?” Chel asked.

“He probably made it up. Where are we going anyway.” I continued.

“Berlin.” Alfur said.

To Be Continued


End file.
